


True Brothers

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Hank can't deal with this shit.





	True Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short and stupid, but I feel like it's nessacary to highlight Connor and Caleb's brotherly relationship. Because yes, this is how siblings are. 
> 
> Or, at least how me and my sister are. I base a lot of their interactions and relationship on me and my sister's(my older sister is everything to me). 
> 
> Anyway, leave some suggestions of more stories in the comments. I'm running low on some, so it'd be nice to be suggested some!
> 
> Enjoy!

On most days, Connor and Caleb got along wonderfully. They were inseparable best friends who did everything together, hip and hip like identical twins(one of them taller though). 

This was not one of those days. 

Hank groans and buries his face in his hands as both Connor models storm into the living room. Connor is heatedly arguing with Caleb, making wild hand gestures while Caleb is more cold with his wording, arms crossed over his chest. Hank can't even tell what they're arguing over. 

And then, of course, he's promptly dragged into it. “Hank!” Connor exclaims, waving at the air beside him where Caleb is holding a hand out as well. “He's touching me! He is touching me!” 

Caleb’s eyes widen at the accusation, mouth dropping open and Hank would find the look comical any other time if he weren't annoyed to hell already. “I’m not touching you!” Caleb protests quickly, sending an expectant look to Hank. 

“Touching me!” Connor exclaims, glaring at Caleb in annoyance. 

“Not touching,” Caleb snaps in return, crossing his arms tighter over his chest and turning his head away from his brother. 

“TOUCHING ME!” 

“I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!” Hank shouts and they both pause, looking towards him with wide eyes. Caleb is frowning, eyebrows scrunched together in his permanent glare while Connor is squinting at Hank. “What on god’s earth are you two fighting about, and why the fuck are you arguing like children!” 

“Well, you see Hank-” 

“Caleb thinks Sumo enjoys his company more than he does mine,” Connor cuts Caleb off promptly, throwing a side glare at the other android as his eye twitches. They both end up staring one another down just as the dog in question waddles in. Both Connor's light up as they look to the dog, clapping their hands and calling for him. 

But Sumo strides past both of them, nudging Hank’s knee. The human glances up at the android's, a coy smirk on his face as he grabs the nearby leash. “Now, while I'm gone,” Hank says, jabbing a finger at both androids. “You two better fucking make up. I can't stand all this damned yelling. Come on, Sumo.” 

Sumo boofs happily, following his original father out for a walk. 

Caleb scoffs. “Well, I do believe I know which of Hank’s sons is his favorite, now,” he states matter of factly, glaring at the ground. 

“We didn't stand a chance, Connor,” Connor informs Caleb with a pat to the shoulder. 

And just like that, they've made up. 

True siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I took very high inspiration from that one "Lilo and Stitch" scene.


End file.
